


Words You Write With Moments Like These

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine worries about the gift he's prepared for Sam. Sam doesn't react as Blaine had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words You Write With Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> It's their first Valentine's Day together... so a fair share of nervousness is expected.

It's their first Valentine's Day together. It's Sam's first Valentine's Day, ever, since he realized that he wants his valentine to be a boy... So a fair share of nervousness is expected. Sam totally had the sweaty palms, dry mouth thing going on when he greeted Blaine at his locker this morning.

Were the dozen roses too much, he wondered? Do guys even _like_ getting flowers? Blaine seems like he would, but in his last minute freak-out Sam couldn't be sure that he wasn't just generalizing. Was the teddy bear too big? Blaine would have to carry it with him all day (because it wouldn't fit in his locker) and what if his arms got tired? Or the fake fur made him sneeze or-

Blaine loved all of it. He smiled up at Sam from beneath those thick lashes as he leaned in to smell the roses, and the flash of happiness is his half-lidded, brown eyes made Sam's heart beat faster. He looks unspeakably adorable hugging his stuffed animal, so that Sam is embarrassed by how often he's caught himself staring at his boyfriend throughout the day, just watching him enjoy his gifts.

But now Blaine is biting his lips, furrowing his brows. Besides the fact that seeing Blaine's teeth always makes Sam think about kissing (now that he knows he can make Blaine shiver by running his tongue behind them...) Sam finds this distracting because he wants Blaine to be happy on their very first couple's holiday. He's promised Blaine that he'll love whatever Blaine got him (Blaine's said it's waiting for him in his bedroom) - because he will.

But still... Blaine looks worried. 

They pull up into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson house, and when Blaine doesn't immediately shift into park, Sam takes another crack at guessing what could be the problem. 

"Is it because we're at Burt's? Cause I know it's weird, with me living with him and you being broken up with Kurt and everything, but I promise... Burt's totally cool about us."

Blaine parks his car and then sighs.

"I know," he says, his words coming out in a rush. Sam is a little overwhelmed after so much silence. "He helped me carry everything in... Sam, it's not that. I just- I got _so_ excited... A month ago, I didn't think I stood a chance with you, and now we're spending Valentine's Day together and- I guess I just... went a little overboard trying to show you how happy you make me."

"Dude," Sam says, serious. "I don't care if you painted scary clown pictures on my walls... After hearing you say _that_ , how could I _not_ love whatever you've done in there?" He pulls Blaine's hand off of the steering wheel and laces their fingers together.

Blaine gets that head-tilty, melty look he gets when he's totally falling for Sam's charms. He doesn't look entirely reassured, but he manages a smile as he says, "Just don't get freaked out, okay, and decide you aren't really sure you're ready to date a guy?"

Sam laughs, interest well and truly piqued. He opens his door. "Babe, _nothing_ is going to scare me off from you. Alright?"

Blaine nods, half-heartedly, but once they're inside... Sam standing in the center of his room (he thinks it's his room) and Blaine hovering warily in the doorway, Sam can see what Blaine was worried about.

This is _seriously_ over the top. There's more red in his room than there was in the kitchen that time he let Stevie and Stacie help him bake a red velvet cake and Stevie let the mixer get away from him.

Balloons. Roses. _Lots_ of them. And stuffed animals- Holy _shit_ , the stuffed animals! Bears, mostly... White and red and pink, in all different sizes. They sit on his dresser, they sit on his desk... And on top of his stereo. And on top of his book shelves... There's one tucked into the strap of his guitar and one in his desk chair so big that it's fuzzy legs dangle over the edge.

The one on the bed is bigger than Blaine, no kidding. Sam knew, in a vague sort of way, that Blaine's family has money. And that Blaine is a romantic kind of guy, who's not afraid to put it all out there when it comes to making a gesture.

This is the first time, though, that Blaine's made an over the top gesture for _Sam_. And (seeing as how Sam isn't creeped out by armies of teddy bears like he is by clowns) he is seriously touched by the extravagence. Thinking back to what Blaine said in the car, in fact, Sam gets a little choked up.

This is the first time Sam's _ever_ made anyone this happy. 

Blaine can only stand Sam's speechlessness so long. Soon he's saying, sounding _this_ close to panicking, "You _hate_ it, don't you? Sam, I'm so sorry... It's too much. Burt said it was too much. I don't know what I was thinking! Please don't be-"

Sam can think of only one appropriate response.

He turns and grabs Blaine by the hips while locking their lips together with all of the enthusiasm that had to have gone into this incredible display.

Blaine's eyes widen... and he yelps into their kiss when Sam lifts him, grabbing onto Sam's shoulders as Sam spins them and drops Blaine onto his bed, Sam following him down so that they're lying together, him on top of Blaine, making out in seconds.

Let it not be said that Sam can't have a flair for the dramatic all of his own.

"I love it," he says, when he let's Blaine come up for air.

"Apparently," Blaine says, smiling and breathless.

And all Sam wants in this moment is to keep him that way.

"You make me really happy too, man," he says, nuzzling their noses together.

"Thank you, Sam," Blaine says, like he's not the one who carted half a Hallmark store and a Build-a-Bear worskhop into Sam's bedroom.

"For real. Dude, Stacie would kill for half of these stuffed animals."

And Sam could fall in love with Blaine just for the matter-of-fact way he says, "I was thinking you could send some of these to her and Stevie." 

But then Blaine blushes and sits up and says, "But... uh, you might not want to hand-me-down all of them right away."

And he shoves aside the mammoth bear they've been half lying on top of. Beneath it is a collection of smaller bears - all dressed up like various superheroes. Iron Man, Captain America... And in the middle of all of them is a bear Blaine's dressed in a gray suit jacket, light brown with a bright tuft of bleached-blonde fur on the top of its head. Next to it sits a smaller, brown bear wearing black gloves and a cape made out of shiny black and blue material.

The Blonde Chameleon and Nightbird.

"Oh my god, you made us into bears!" 

Blaine laughs. "I did. It may be silly but-"

"There is nothing silly about being totally awesome," Sam says sincerely. "I love you, Babe. You didn't have to do all this for me to love you... But, yeah. Definitely not freaking out over here."

That's what Sam figures Blaine needs to hear the most, although now that he's seen what Blaine did for him, it _does_ seem silly that Blaine thought a show of affection would send Sam running for the hills.

Blaine beams, latching onto the other important part of Sam's declaration.

"I love you, too."

It's the first time they've said those words to each other in a romantic context, and Sam is glad for the timing.

Years later, as he thinks of his very first boyfriend (who is now his husband) Sam has the perfect mementos sitting in his closet to commemorate that special moment.

A dozen dried roses, a thank-you note from Stacie and Stevie.. and two very unique teddy bears, kept forever next to one another wherever Sam stores them.


End file.
